


Overcome

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [6]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Comfort, Cuban/Italian Veronica, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, veronica is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Dancing in the rain because heather needs to calm down





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> written 5/6

"Heather? Why are you calling me at 4AM? We have school today." Veronica's voice was thick with exhaustion, her accent making her near-incoherent. 

"Sorry, I just... needed to hear your voice."

Heather Chandler? Apologizing?

Hell must have frozen over.

"What's wrong, rojita?

Heather huffed. "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not. Do you need me to come over?"

Silence.

Veronica sighed. "I'll be there in ten, rojita. Be safe for me."

Heather's voice peeped out a tiny "okay" before the line clicked off.

Nine minutes later, pebbles were bouncing off of Heather's window.

Heather opened the window and stuck her head out into the rain before yelping and coming back into her room.

She could hear Veronica's barked laughter.

"I'll open the door," Heather called, slipping her robe on.

Out the room, tiptoeing down the stairs, to the door.

Veronica stood there, drenched, in her pajamas. 

"You're soaking," Heather said, gaping.

Veronica looked down at herself, almost in disbelief. "Yes."

Curse her. Curse Veronica for being a knight in shining armor. Curse her for coming to the rescue, for showing up dripping wet, but somehow she looked so good. 

"Do you wanna come in and get changed?"

Veronica grinned at her. "In a moment. I want to show you something first."

"Something outside?"

Veronica didn't answer, just dragged her out the doorway. 

"Whenever I was upset, when I still lived in Italy, I'd go into the rain and dance. Join me?"

Heather gawked at her.

"Just once? Just us two. It helps."

They stepped out from the porch together, and into the rain.

"It's cold," Heather complained.

"Yes."

"Why does this help?"

They started dancing. Within moments, they were both giggling, shivering messes.

"Because, rojita, if you can get cheered up while shivering from cold rain, you can overcome anything."


End file.
